


［瑟基］晨瑾生快特辑

by AAUURROORRAA



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAUURROORRAA/pseuds/AAUURROORRAA
Relationships: Loki (Agent of Asgard) /Thranduil
Kudos: 2





	［瑟基］晨瑾生快特辑

洛基坏笑着抬起头在瑟兰迪尔的唇上轻啄，瑟兰迪尔先是一惊，随后含住送上来的温柔，舌头不自觉地在柔软上舔舐，随即急忙地叩开贝齿，将自己的味道尽数留在对方温热的口腔中。看似熟练的动作让洛基轻哼了一声，双手抵挡在瑟兰迪尔的胸前，他快要窒息了。洛基想要推开身上的热情，但奈何气力悬殊，洛基只觉头脑一阵晕眩，快要在对方忘情的热吻中沦陷。瑟兰迪尔注意到怀中人儿逐渐无力，才依依不舍地分开，一条银丝在两人之间拉伸，洛基如获新生般贪婪地呼吸着。瑟兰迪尔微笑着看着他，洛基脸上的潮红伴着藏书室内昏黄的灯光，显得格外诱人。洛基感觉小腹似乎被什么东西抵住，手不安分地往下挪动，轻佻那呼之欲出的器物。瑟兰迪尔抬手把洛基不安分的手钳制住绕到头顶，挥手招来墙上的藤蔓将邪神的手限制住。洛基扭动着身子，不断挑起瑟兰的欲火，不得不说，这一做法确实奏效。瑟兰不耐烦地扯掉身上的长袍，低头去解洛基的腰带，眼前雪白的身躯冲击着瑟兰迪尔的理智，最终，理智的弦断了。  
瑟兰一手托住洛基的后脑，一手抱着洛基的腰肢，贪婪地吮吸着怀中人的味道，两人不断交换唾液，直到薄唇被掠夺地红肿才罢休。瑟兰在洛基的脖颈上标下自己的印记，托着后脑的手转战到洛基胸前的柔软，瑟兰揉戳着洛基敏感的两点，听见怀中人满意地呻吟了一声：  
“放松点我的宝贝，待会儿够你受的。”  
“瑟兰，把我的手放开……唔……”  
“不行……你的手不安分……再等等……”  
前戏做足，瑟兰对准被体液滋润的穴口挺身直入，洛基叫了一声，身子不自觉地向上迎合瑟兰的律动。瑟兰享受着这样的臣服，腰上的幅度不断加大，责备着洛基的小穴：  
“瑟兰……我错了……嗯……你……慢点……疼……”  
“再忍忍……很快……等会儿……”  
浪潮一阵接着一阵，在密林里还是飘着雪的日子，藏书室里的两人却是汗流浃背。洛基被逗弄得脚尖勾起，把床单摩挲得一片狼藉，藤蔓对手的束缚随着摇动逐渐变松，洛基轻轻一挣，双手就获得了自由。他环上瑟兰，因为疼痛和高潮不断在瑟兰背后抓挠，虽然他看不见，但肯定有了不少痕迹，这样的举动让瑟兰越战越勇，不断深入挺进，柱头似乎触碰到一个凸起的小点，瑟兰不断地挑拨那敏感的小点，洛基痛得叫不出声，嘴巴张大着但喉咙发不出一丝声音，只能大口大口地喘气，绿色的眼眸蒙上一层水雾，转而渗出了眼角。好像要来了，瑟兰用力一挺身，种子在洛基体内喷发，洛基抽搐不已，射在了瑟兰的小腹上。瑟兰放慢了动作，俯身将眼角的泪吻去，后悔自己的粗鲁：  
“弄疼你了……对不起……”  
“你们……你们精灵……体力都这么……这么好吗……”  
瑟兰从洛基身上翻下，和洛基躺在床上喘气。等体力恢复得差不多了，瑟兰调侃：  
“刚才是谁跃跃欲试来着？”  
“靠我怎么知道你这么猛啊，让你停还越来越快了！腰痛！不干了！”  
洛基变出一张被子往自己身上包，瑟兰笑着摇了摇头。小样儿，还能怎么办，下次收敛一点咯。瑟兰意犹未尽地抹了抹嘴唇，不过他的味道……还不错……


End file.
